Surgical instrument storage and sterilization systems are known. These systems, known as surgical instrument trays or surgical instrument kits, typically consist of metal or plastic trays that hold a variety of general purpose and/or procedure specific surgical instruments such as forceps, scissors, clamps, retractors, scalpels, etc. These trays are brought into the operating room (OR) when preparing for surgery, and also are used as a means to organize, transport and store surgical instruments in a medical facility.
Due to advances in medical technology that have increased the number of surgical instruments now in use and due to the constant pressure in the health care industry to reduce operating costs, it has become necessary to manage and track these instruments more quickly and efficiently. One advancement towards this end has been the creation of surgical instrument trays that employ various techniques for controlling the arrangement of instruments on the tray so that any missing instruments can be identified quickly. Once such method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,437, which uses a combination of instrument identifying indicia including a plurality of graphical indicia that represent an outline of the basic shape of each instrument, as well as a terse written description of the instrument to identify the correct placement of specific surgical instruments on a tray. Another such method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,4265,041, which utilizes a plurality of recessed sections of applicable shape and size distributed on the work surface of the tray to accommodate specific instruments. Upon extraction from the tray, the instruments are in ready position to be relayed to the person performing the operation. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,158,437 and 6,4265,041 are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties. Through implementation of the teachings of these patents, a person can visually inspect a surgical instrument tray and make a determination as to whether any instruments are missing or misplaced.
Another function provided by surgical trays is to facilitate group sterilization. Sterilization is of paramount importance in a surgical setting such as a hospital to prevent potentially deadly infections to patients undergoing surgery. Prior to every surgical procedure, all surgical instruments and trays must be sterilized. Also, following each surgical procedure, all instruments on a given tray, if nor wrapped separately, whether soiled or not, must be re-sterilized before subsequent usage. In order to increase the speed and efficiency of sterilization, entire surgical trays containing several instruments often are placed in a sterilization chamber at once. The sterilization chamber may provide any combination of heat, pressure, and/or fluid or vaporous sterilant to the trays and all the instruments contained therein. Sterilization techniques are ubiquitously well known in the art. Thus, a detailed discussion of them has been intentionally omitted.
Over time, and through ordinary usage, as well as due to the sterilization process, surgical instruments suffer wear and tear and eventually reach the end of their life cycle. Thus, it has become necessary to periodically inspect and maintain records on usage of surgical instruments so that they can be replaced as necessary. Also, due to the fact that they are constantly moved from the operating room to sterilization, to storage, and back to the operating room, various instruments on a given tray may become lost. Because certain instruments are so specialized that there are no functional substitutes, it also has become necessary to regularly inspect trays for any missing instruments and to readily identify specific instruments that are missing. Existing methods for performing these necessary functions are overly reliant on costly human interpretation. Also, in some cases, a skilled technician may be required to identify missing instruments.
Several methods currently exist for tracking and providing information about items that may be useful for tracking surgical instruments and trays. For example, in retail and manufacturing applications, inventory items typically carry printed labels providing information such as serial numbers, price, weight, manufacturing or use dates, and size. Usually, these labels are not machine readable, but rather require human interpretation. Another method for tracking and providing information about items that ameliorates some of the short comings of printed labels is bar code labeling. Bar code labels are characterized by a pattern of vertically oriented machine readable variable width bars that, when illuminated with a bar code scanner, create a reflection pattern that translates into a unique series of numbers. The series of numbers must then be correlated to product descriptions in a relational database in communication with the bar code scanner for purposes of identification, price checking, and inventory management.
Bar code labels have received widespread use from product tracking in the package delivery business, to physical inventory tracking and even point-of-sale terminals. In some respects, due to their machine readable nature, bar code labels represent a significant improvement over printed labels. Also, they are relatively cheap and easy to generate with a printer. There are some limitations to bar codes, however, that limit their application to surgical instruments and trays. Bar codes are limited in size by resolution limitations of bar code scanners, and the amount of information that the symbols can contain is limited by the physical space constraints of the label. Therefore, some objects may be unable to accommodate bar code labels because of their size and physical configuration. In the field of surgical instruments, this may preclude bar code labels from some smaller or non-geometrically shaped instruments. In addition, labels only store a number that is meaningless until associated with a database.
Another limitation of bar code readers is that they require line of sight in order to read the reflection pattern from a bar code. One problem is that as labels become worn or damaged, and they can no longer be read with the bar code scanner. This is particularly likely in the field of surgical instrument trays because of the harsh conditions the labels must undergo during sterilization. Also, because a person operating the bar code scanner must physically orient either the scanner or the product to achieve line of sight on each item being scanned, items must be scanned one at a time resulting in prolonged scan time. In addition, because bar code scanning requires the operator to handle each instrument in order to scan it, a potential safety problem is created. Soiled instruments pose a biohazard because they may have come in contact with bodily fluids, and often have sharp edges. After the instruments have been sterilized, they should not be touched again until surgery to prevent contamination. Therefore, direct human contact either pre or post sterilization may be problematic. Another limitation of bar code labels is that they are static. Updating the information in these machine-readable symbols typically requires printing a new label to replace the old.
Data carriers such as memory devices provide an alternative method for tracking and providing information about items. Memory devices permit linking of large amounts of data with an object or item. Memory devices typically include a memory and logic in the form of an integrated circuit (“IC”) and a mechanism for transmitting data to and/or from the product or item attached to the memory device. A promising memory device-based product identification technology that ameliorates many of the above noted deficiencies of both printed labels and bar coded labels is that of radio frequency identification (RFID) technology. RFID systems use an RF field generator and a plurality of RFID tags attached to goods and products to store and retrieve information about the goods and products. RFID tags are miniature electronic circuits that store identification information about the products they are attached to. An RFID tag typically includes a memory for storing data, an antenna, an RF transmitter, and/or an RF receiver to transmit data, and logic for controlling the various components of the memory device. The basic structure and operation of RFID tags can be found in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,075,632, 4,360,801, 4,390,880, 4,739,328 and 5,030,807, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
RFID tags generally are formed on a substrate and can include, for example, analog RF circuits and digital logic and memory circuits. The RFID tags also can include a number of discrete components, such as capacitors, transistors, and diodes. The RF transmission of data can be accomplished with modulated back scatter as well as modulation of an active RF transmitter. These RFID tags typically come in one of two types: active or passive. Active tags are characterized in that they have their own power source, such as a battery. When they enter an RF field they are turned on and then emit a signal containing their stored information. Passive tags do not contain a discrete power source. Rather, they become inductively charged when they enter an RF field. Once the RF field has activated the passive circuit, they emit a signal containing their stored information. Passive RFID tags usually include an analog circuit that detects and decodes the interrogating RF signal and that provides power from the RF field to a digital circuit in the tag. The digital circuit generally executes all of the data functions of the RFID tag, such as retrieving stored data from memory and causing the analog circuit to modulate to the RF signal to transmit the retrieved data. In addition to retrieving and transmitting data previously stored in the memory, both passive and active dynamic RFID tags can permit new or additional information to be stored in the RFID tag's memory, or can permit the RFID tag to manipulate data or perform some additional functions.
An advantage of RFID tags over other machine readable ID tags such as bar code tags is that they do not require line of sight to be read by an RFID reader. Because RF waves can penetrate surfaces impervious to light waves, the tags can be encapsulated into ruggedized containers. Furthermore, a group of tags placed within the influence of an RFID reader can read in batch mode. Also, in the cases of dynamic RFID tags, information stored in the tags can be updated allowing them to serve as transactional records.
Due in part to a relative increase in cost over equivalent bar code-based systems, RFID tags were originally used only on items of sufficiently high value to justify their use or in environments where bar coding was not possible such as anti theft protection. However, with the price of RFID tags now reaching as low as 5 cents per tag, and because of reductions in size due to an overall trend towards miniaturization in circuit designs, they are being applied to many types of products, both at the consumer level as well as in manufacturing processes. RFID tags provide a robust yet cost effective solution to inventory tracking and management.
The description herein of various advantages and disadvantages associated with known apparatus, methods, and materials is not intended to limit the scope of the invention to their exclusion. Indeed, various embodiments of the invention may include one or more of the known apparatus, methods, and materials without suffering from their disadvantages.